acc y last
by cutebutsavage
Summary: one- shots alrededor de la relación de accelerator y last order, no guardan relación entre sí. rated M porque lolicon is life.
1. boy crazy

Para Accelerator que habia vivido gran parte de su vida solo, a veces le resultaba ¿como decirlo...? Complicado vivir con Last Order. El primer par de años se acostumbró a su energía inacabable y sus ganas de jugar a todas horas, pero al llegar al tercer año, algo cambió. Last se pasaba horas leyendo mangas shoujo, suspirando por escenas de doramas, hablando de actores apuestos... En fin, había entrado a la pubertad y a su etapa de "loca por los chicos".

Accelerator odiaba con todas sus fuerzas la fuerte admiración que Last order demostraba por todos esos chicos, pero sabía que era solo una fase así que la soportaba... Hasta ese día.

-Last!- la llamó Yomikawa- ¿puedes bajarle al volumen por favor?

Desde hace unas dos semanas, Last había desarrollado una ligera obsesión por una banda conformada por chicos. Tocaban algo asi como pop rock adolescente y no dejaba de escuchar sus canciones y hablar de ellos.

-Pero Yomikawa, refunfuña Misaka Misaka- se oyé la voz de su habitación- En esta parte la voz de Akito suena muuuy sexy!

Accelerator que se hayaba desayunando en ese instante dejó tranquilamente su tenedor en la mesa y levantó la cabeza. Se escuchó un sonido agudo y la música cesó. Segundos despues ambos escucharon los pies descalzos de Last bajando las escaleras.

-Yomikawa, algo le pasó al estereo de Misaka Misaka, dice Misaka Misaka preocupada- Yomikawa le puso ojos a Accelerator.

-Que lastima ¿no?- dice él sarcásticamente.

-Accelerator fuiste tú! Exclama molesta Misaka Misaka mientras te señala-

-¿Tienes pruebas de eso?- el chico le dirige una mirada llena de molestia.

-Yomikaaaawa Misaka Misaka esta molesta!-

-Accelerator, arregla esto por favor- suspira Yomikawa arreglando su bolso para salir

-¿acaso tengo algo que arreglar con esta mocosa acusona y consentida?-

Last Order lo miró irritada y se fue a sentar al sillón sin despegarle la mirada.

-Deja de mirarme así, ¿para que quiero arreglarte ese estúpido estéreo si vas a ponerte a escuchar esa mierda de nuevo?-

-Misaka Misaka no hablará contigo, Misaka Misaka esta molesta-

-Como sea- dijo él levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Yomikawa lo detuvo en la escalera.

-Deja de actuar como un niño-

-No se de qué hablas- le espetó retirándole el brazo.

-Te vas a arrepentir, discúlpate con ella-

-Que se disculpe ese imbécil de Akito por tener una voz tan asquerosa- le gruñó subiendo las escaleras.

Last Order se levantó y lo siguió escaleras arriba sin decir nada y se plantó en la entrada de su cuarto mirándolo fijamente.

-¿no te cansas de ser un grano en el trasero?-

-Misaka Misaka esta esperando que le pidas disculpas-

-Pues morirás esperando tonta-

Se oyó de abajo la voz de Yomikawa.

-Niños, ya me voy, arreglen su discusión marital antes de que regrese por favor-

Se quedó la casa en silencio, pasaron algunos minutos. Last no se movía de la entrada, Accelerator cerró la puerta con sus poderes pero sentía la presencia de la niña, bajó por agua, subió de nuevo al cuarto, se cambió la camisa, abrió la ventana y Last Order no se iba, así pasó una y luego dos horas.

Se paró de la cama completamente irritado y abrió la puerta con fuerza.

-¿¡Quieres irte a ser idiota a otra parte!?-

-Misaka Misaka no se irá hasta que Accelerator se disculpe-

-¡No me voy a disculpar por haber roto esa cosa! ¡Ese tipo suena como un maldito maricón!-

-¡Disculpate, exige Misaka Misaka!-

-¡No estupida! ¡No!

-Misaka Misaka quiere que te disculpes, la música de Akito es hermosa porque el entiende los corazones de las chicas-

-¿crees que ese joto te entiende? Es solo un idiota que se aprovecha de niñitas idiotas como tú ¿por que le importarías? Nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú- Accelerator azotó la puerta y se tiró en la cama. Su respiración estaba agitada y sentía su cuerpo caliente. Había dejado de sentir la mirada de Last detrás de la puerta.

"Por fin" pensó. Pero un intenso retortijón en el pecho y en el estomago lo hizo doblarse en la cama.

"¿ahora qué demonios?" Pensó. Abrió la puerta, Last no estaba. Se asomó a su habitación, tampoco. Bajó a la cocina... Nada. Ni el baño ni la sala ni debajo de las escaleras.

"Mierda mierda mierda". Accelerator miró la puerta. "¿Será que la hice enojar tanto?".

El chico salió a revisar los lugares a donde iban frecuentemente, su café favorito, su parque favorito... Nada. Empezaba a anochecer. El retortijón se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Decidió llamar a Yomikawa pero se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su celular.

-Maldita sea, trendé que regresar...- al abrir la puerta del departamento se detuvo. Alguien lloraba... En el techo.

El railgun se subió al barandal de la escalera y trepó al techo del edificio, miró para todas partes y en la penumbra encontró a una figura pequeña encogida, llorando quedamente.

-¿Mocosa...?- preguntó pero antes de que pudiera acercarse una ráfaga de viento lo empujo hacia atrás.

-Vete Misaka Misaka no quiere verte-

-Deja de hablar tonterías y ven acá es peligroso aquí-

-Misaka Misaka dijo que te fueras- gritó Last construyendo un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella.

Accelerator quiso romperlo pero Last volvía a armarlo enseguida.

"Esta mocosa se ha hecho fuerte" pensó.

Pero siguió avanzando poco a poco, le costaba trabajo.

-No quiero que vengas, misaka misaka no quiere oírte- y lo mandaba mas lejos.

-¡Cállate y déjame hablarte!- le gritó el chico deshaciendo la burbuja y atrapándola en sus brazos.

-Sueltame no me toques Misaka Misaka no quiere que la toques-

-Deja de moverte idiota!- Accelerator la inmovilizó en ese instante- ¿por que defiendes a ese idiota que no conoces y te comportas así conmigo? ¡No digas que lo admiras! ¡No digas que te entiende! ¡Yo te entiendo! ¡Yo te cuido! ¡Eres mía, tonta! ¿Lo entendiste?-Accelerator la separó un poco y le dio un beso en los labios. Un beso violento pero dulce.

Last Order se quedó inmovil.

-Misaka Misaka no respira- dijo en voz baja.

Accelerator le regresó la movilidad, ella se giró para verle la cara.

-Misaka Misaka se pregunta si Accelerator esta celoso-

-Tonta- le dice apretándola contra su pecho- no vuelvas a huir de jamás.

Yomikawa abrió la puerta del departamento y escuchó la televisión encendida en la sala. Al entrar se encontró con sus dos protegidos acurrucados el uno contra el otro viendo una película.

-¡Vaya! Bien dicen que las peleas de enamorados no duran ni dos días- y echó a reír. Accelerator le mandó una mirada asesina pero no dijo nada- bueno, iré a hacer café- dijo retirándose de la sala.

Last Order miró de reojo y se cercioró que desapareciera antes de sentarse en el sillón e inclinarse hacia Accelerator con los ojos cerrados. El muchacho miró el rostro de la niña acercarse y le golpeó la frente con los dedos.

-¿que haces mocosa? No es cada que quieras- Last se quejó con un auch y prosiquió a mirarlo con molestia.

-Tal vez debería volver a hablar de otros chicos...- dijo entre dientes. Accelerator la oyó y le tomó la barbilla con fuerza antes de besarla de nuevo.

Last Order lo abrazó satisfecha y se acurrucó en su pecho.


	2. reunión de excelencia

Accelerator se había acostado en el sillón mientras jugaba videojuegos cuando la pequeña Last le soltó la noticia, mientras salía en su bata de baño rosa a buscar agua al refrigerador.

-¡Sí! Ya te había hablado de ella, ¿no lo recuerdas...? Pregunta Misaka misaka rotunda-

-Supongo...-

-Es que no me prestas atención cuando estas con esa cosa, exclama Misaka Misaka con fastidio-

-Uhmm- el railgun siguió jugando despreocupado.

-Misaka Misaka desea que le pongas atención- dijo la chica plantandose frente a él.

-Demonios Last, puedo hacer las dos cosas- exclamó el chico jalandole el brazo. Last cayó en sentada en el sillón y Accelerator la rodeo con sus brazos mientras seguía jugando. Last se sonrojó por la repentina cercanía.

-¡Oye! Misaka Misaka tiene el cabello húmedo aún-

-Me decías...-

-¡ah si! Misaka misaka recuerda... Es solo una ceremonia y una recepción con cena despues, solo van los mejores promedios de las mejores escuelas de ciudad académica y bueno... Yomikawa iba a acompañarme pero ya que no esta Misaka Misaka piensa que Accelerator podría ir-

-¿Por qué saliste tan igualita a esa cerebrito fastidiosa?-

-Misaka Misaka es un clon-

-tendré que usar un traje, no creo que a Don le guste verme igual que hace tres años-

-Accelerator conoce al director? Misaka misaka esta intrigada-

-Si, bueno, no creo que le de gusto verme al viejo ¿y tu que?-

-Yomikawa dejo un vestido para Misaka con la costurera, misaka misaka pensó que podrías acompañarme a buscarlo-.

-¡Demonios! Malditos covenants- Accelerator tiró el control lejos algo fastidiado y miró por fin a Last. No le gustaban esas cosas, se le hacían solo una estrategia para presumir el prestigio de las escuelas, pero por otro lado, sabía que le convendría a Last en el futuro.

-Pues vayamos entonces- dijo resignado, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de la niña. Last sabía que a Accelerator no le gustaba ir a ese tipo de cosas con gente y etiquetas, pero Yomikawa no estaba y además, sabía que incluso con ella no se sentiría tan segura como con su guardián. Incluso en ese instante se sentía mejor teniendolo cerca.

-¿que me ves mocosa?-

-N-nada, Misaka Misaka irá a cambiarse-

Al llegar al salón de la costurera, Moira ya los esperaba.

-Misaka misaka saluda alegremente-

-Hola Last, Accelerator, llegan a tiempo, solo falta que te lo pruebes para ver las costuras y te lo llevas hoy mismo- Moira era una mujer delgada y estilizada que conocía a Last desde el primer año con Accelerator y se encargaba de arreglar y costurar su ropa para ocasiones importantes.

-Misaka Misaka irá al probador-

-Asegúrate de correr bien la cortina mocosa!-

Moira se rió.

-Las jovencitas pueden ser muy despistadas-

-terriblemente torpes, Moira-

-Pero es encantadora ¿no crees?-

Accelerator la miró sin expresión.

-Ah, conozco esa mirada, es la mirada de "eso me temo"-

-no se de que hablas-

-No tienes por qué, no eres su padre como para preocuparte si los chicos empiezan a fijarse en ella-

Accelerator le mandó una mirada asesina pero no contestó porque en ese momento Last salió del probador.

El vestido era vaporoso, ceñido a la cintura y adornado de flores rojas en la tela blanca. Accelerator se quedó en blanco un momento. Miró en todas direcciones para ver si no había nadie más en el salón...

-¿busca a alguien?- preguntó Moira que había adivinado su intención y reía sin parar.

-Misaka misaka no entiende-

-no es nada cariño, es que Accelertor es un chico muy egoísta-

-no se de que hablas- refunfuño el railgun- apurate Last, ya me aburrí.

-¡si!-

Moira siguió riendo bajito incluso cuando se despidieron.

Last abrazaba la bolsa con el vestido contra su pecho y tarareaba su comercial de dulces favorito, accelerator estaba abstraído, pensando aun en el vestido.

"Me llamó egoista, vieja fastidiosa", pero las palabras de Moira rebotaron en su cabeza: no tienes porque, no eres su padre como para preocuparte si los chicos se empiezan a fijar en ella.

-disculpa- un chico había chocado su hombro contra Last.

-Misaka Misaka acepta la disculpa-

Accelerator salió de su ensimismamiento y abrazó a Last por los hombros sin mirarla.

-misaka misaka piensa que estas actuando raro-

-solo me aseguro de que no alteres el orden público-

-siempre tratas a misaka misaka como una niñita-

-no, te trato como una mocosa, hasta una niña sabe caminar sin chocar-

Last se soltó de él y Accelerator sintió un hoyo en su estómago.

-Last- dijo tomándola del brazo y mirándola a los ojos. Ella paró, le había puesto esa mirada, que la hacía sentir extraña, como si estuviera preocupado- no te alejes ¿oíste?

-M-misaka misaka entiende- y dejó que el chico la rodeara con el brazo.

Ya en la oscuridad de la noche, acostado en su cuarto, Accelerator hizo un recuento de los sucesos extraños de la tarde. Saliendo del salon de Moira, sentía que la gente -sobre todo los hombres los miraban, en el café donde se detuvieron a merendar el mesero confirmó dos veces la orden de Last, entrando al super un chico se ofreció a bajar para Last algo de una repisa alta y su dedo meñique tocó su mano más de lo normal.

"¡Maldita sea! Accelerator ya deja de ser un marica" pensaba.

Pero había algo que le perturbaba, y sabia exactamente que era. Los hombres eran patanes y Last era brillante académicamente pero... En la vida le faltaba malicia. "Si alguien le hace daño lo mueles a golpes y ya" pensó. Pero sabía que causándole dolor a alguien más no haría sentir mejor a Last, ella no era del tipo de la venganza. Comenzó a llover, el cuarto se ilumino con un rayo y acto seguido se escuchó el trueno rompiendo con el silencio de la noche.

"truenos" pensó el chico y se asomo a la puerta. Comenzó a abrirse chirriando, Last se asomo en pijama y envuelta en su cobertor con los ojos húmedos. Accelerator se sentó, ella camino rápidamente hacia la cama, abrio las cobijas y se metio haciéndose un ovillo. Accelerator la miró. Temblaba.

Se preguntó porque le darían miedo los truenos, "tal vez, es por esa noche...".

Miró de nuevo a Last y se recostó, la tomó de la cintura y la giró hacia él. Ella tenia los ojos apretados. Le tapó los oídos con las manos y ella empezo a calmarse. Cuando dejo de temblar le retiro las manos a Accelerator y lo abrazó.

-Te quiero mucho, misaka misaka susurra somnolienta-

Accelerator la miró hasta que se quedó dormida y luego cerró los ojos él tambien.

-Qué gusto verte ¿hoy vienes solo?- Moira alizaba el vestido que colgaba de un maniquí cuando escuchó a Accelerator saludar.

-Si, hoy si-

-Supongo que vienes por lo de siempre-

-me conoces bien- dijo burlón. Moira sonrió y le indicó que podía pasar al probador.

-¿y tu princesa?- preguntó divertida mientras Accelerator se vestía.

-En la escuela, debe de estar yendo a casa ahora mismo, esa cosa estúpida empieza a las seis-

-no has dicho que no es tu princesa-

-¿puedes dejar de shippearnos por favor? Le vas a meter a esa niña ideas extrañas en la cabeza-

Accelerator corrió la cortina y se miro en el espejo. Todo negro con un detalle satinado en la camisa.

-¿chaleco?-

-no, lo llevaré así-

Mientras Moira envolvía el paquete Accelerator miraba los vestidos y pensaba en Last.

-sabes que probablemente habra chicos ahi que querrán bailar con ella-

-aja ¿y?

-solo digo...-

Accelerator la miró irritado. Tomó el paquete y se despidió de mala gana.

Moira le dijo al salir: "no olvides decirle que se ve linda".

Cuando llegó al departamento Last ya se había bañado y estaba peinandose en su bata.

-Misaka Misaka tiene un nudo en el cabello y no lo puede deshacer-

"Apenas llego y ya está hecha un caos" pensó algo derrotado.

El chico suspiro y la sentó detrás de él, le quitó el cepillo de las manos y comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

-¿estás emocionada por esta tontería?-

-A misaka misaka no le importa mucho el evento pero... Le gusta estar con Accelerator-

-Ya veo- dijo el- listo, vete a vestir.

Cuando el chico terminó de vestirse se arrellanó en el sillón somnoliento, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse cuando oyó el crujido de la puerta. Last order había puesto un listón alrededor de su cabeza y se alisaba la falda nerviosa. Accelerator abrió los labios como queriendo decir algo pero no pudo.

-Misaka Misaka está lista- accelerator no se levantó de inmediato, la pequeña se dio cuenta y miró sonrojada al piso.

-¡me veo bien? Pregunta misaka misaka nerviosa-

-el listón hace que parezca que te esforzaste mucho- dijo el chico indiferente. Last sintió que su cara enrojeció. Se abalanzó sobre él para empujarlo pero él detuvo su cabeza con la mano- ¿querías saber si te veías bien no? Bueno...

Detuvo sus hombros con ambas manos y le retiró con delicadeza el listón, acomodando un mechón de cabello que le había caído sobre su cara- Así... Llamaré al taxi- dijo y se levantó al telefono. La niña sonrió, Accelerator la había mirado como cuando algo lo complacía. Accelerator la miraba de reojo. No había notado lo tersos que se veían sus hombros, ni lo delicado de su cuello. Cuando llegaron al colegio faltaban menos de cinco minutos para el inicio de la ceremonia, Last order corrió a formarse con sus compañeras mientras Accelerator encontraba las sillas marcada con sus nombres.

El director, "Don" como le decia Accelerator dio una aburrida bienvenida mientras se secaba a cada rato la frente, era un viejo gordo y sudoroso al que Accelerator aseguraba que le gustaban las niñitas.

-...y ahora unas palabras del mejor promedio del colegio: Amaira Reia-

Era una chiquilla rubia de ojos violetas que usaba unas enormes gafas como óvalos y que tropezaba a cada tanto con sus pies.

Dio un pequeño discurso y luego el director anunció que podían pasar a la recepción.

La mesa que les asignaron quedaba cerca de una esquina adornada por un ventanal.

-Nos tocó con Amaira, Misaka misaka está feliz- aplaudió Last mientras caminaban a tomar asiento.

-Ehm... Disculpa- ambos se giraron y vieron a un grupo de muchachos que los venía siguiendo, también había algunas chicas- ¿eres Misa, verdad? Hola, es que vamos a sentarnos todos de ese lado y nos preguntamos si querías venir- era claro que el chico que se dirigía a Last había sido el desafortunado obligado por sus amigos para ir a hablarle, Accelerator arqueo una ceja por cualquier cosa.

-Misaka misaka agradece la oferta pero me sentaré con mi mejor amiga Amai, aunque nos veremos luego afirma misaka misaka alegre-

-oh claro, bueno, nos vemos- y se marcharon entre murmullos de "¿que te dijo?"

-¿y que fue todo ese numerito?- pregunto Accelerator tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Misaka Misaka no los conoce, son de otras escuelas- dijo Last sentándose.

-Lo que pasa es que misa es muy popular- se oyó la voz de una niña salida de quien sabe donde. Voltearon y vieron a la pequeña rubia ahí sentada.

-Amai, Misaka misaka está feliz de verte- y se abrazó a ella con efusión.

-¿el es Accelerator verdad? Misa me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo la niña algo tímida pero con intención.

-ah si?- pregunto Accelerator curioso. Last order se puso colorada.

-solo algunas cosas, exclama Misaka misaka apenada-

-Misa se la pasa hablando de ti, de tus poderes, de tu cabello blanco, y de lo mucho que le gustan las noches que...-

-BUENO YA FUE SUFICIENTE MISAKA MISAKA SACUDE LAS MANOS NERVIOSA-

-¿que ideas les metes a los demas de nuestra vida mocosa?-

-N-nada-

Amai se sonrió. Entonces sirvieron la cena. Luego de un rato llegaron otro par de chicos a la mesa.

-Disculpa, Misa, oimos que eres parte del comité estudiantil y quisieramos saber algunas cosas acerca de como han trabajado el presupuesto y cosas asi...-

-Claro que sí afirma misaka misaka feliz, solo tardaré un minuto- y se marchó. Accelerator la siguió con la mirada. No habia cambiado mucho desde la primera vez, seguia siendo insistente, terca, ingenua y alegre. Sacudió la cabeza y miró la ventana.

-Oye... ¿No quieres venir con nosotros por acá? Estas muy solita-

-N-no gracias- Un muchacho se había acercado a hablar con Amai, a unos metros había un grupo de muchachos hablando con algunas niñas.

-Vamos, será divertido-

-De verdad, estoy bien-

-No seas tímida- y le apretó el brazo. El chico sintió como una descarga en la mano y emitióun gruñido de dolor.

-Te ha dicho que no quiere, ¿eres sordo? ¿O solo imbécil?- Accelerator lo miró y eso bastó para que el chico lo reconociera y se fuera sin decir nada.

-G-gracias- murmuró Amai.

-mph- Accelerator miro de nuevo a la ventana y pensó que Last ya había tardado.

-Ya no debe tardar-

-¿disculpa?-

-Misa, se pone demasiado nerviosa hablando con gente, estaba actuando cool solo porque estabas aqui- Amai jugaba con su vaso de agua.

-esa mocosa es orgullosa, me insistió tanto que viniera para que al final me deje botado-

-¿tu...- la niña giro sus refulgentes ojos a él- la quieres solo para ti, acaso?

-¿como?- La pregunta desubico al railgun. Pero pronto reconocio esos ojos.

-Eres la hermana de Zafiro-

-Si- rió Amai.- somos lectoras de mentes.

-Debe ser incomodo- dijo el railgun tratando de disimular que buscaba entre la multitud a Last.

-A veces, otras veces es útil. Como ahora que no encuentras a Misa, está cerca del proscenio pensando en la canción de ese comercial-

-Esa tonta...-

-¿tu la quieres mucho verdad?-

-¿a que viene eso?- pregunto el chico arqueando la ceja.

-Te estoy ayudando aqui ¿sabes? En realidad yo lo sé, desde hace un rato estas impaciente en que regrese. ¿Sera que el railgun mas poderoso de ciudad academica esta celoso?

-yo no me celo-

-¿estas seguro? Sigo escuchando los pensamientos de Last, esta nerviosa, esos chicos la miran, acarician su vestido, ponen sus manos en sus hombros, elogian su cabello-

-yo no me celo- repitió el chico irritado.

-ahora la estan invitando a salir-

Accelerator se levantó y la buscó con los ojos rápidamente.

-Es broma- rió Amai- eso no.

Accelerator se sentó. Sonrojado, sin mirarle a la cara.

-debes de quererla demasiado, como para aguantarla ¿no te desespera?-

-¿a donde quieres llegar?-

-Deberias decirselo, los chicos quieren salir con ella y ella los rechaza ahora pero...-

-no lo sabes todo de ella.- Accelerator recordó esa noche- de nosotros. Last es torpe como un topo, pero es fuerte y terca.

-¿entonces lo sabes?-

-Yo si, no creo que ella lo sepa-

-No tienes prisa- rió Amai.

Last llego entonces cansada a la mesa y se sentó.

-¿que tal la diplomacia?- preguntó el railgun.

-Misaka Misaka está cansada- dijo derritiéndose en la silla.

-Vámonos a casa, Amai ¿te llevamos?-

-No gracias, vendrán por mi-

Last se quedó dormida en el taxi. Accelerator la cargó hasta el departamento y la metió a su cuarto. Como pudo la sentó en la cama y desabrocho el vestido. Last se lo quitó quedándose solo con su blusita interior.

-descansa tonta-

-no te vayas, misaka misaka pide somnolienta- accelerator giro- no pude estar tanto tiempo con Accelerator.

El chico la recostó y se acurruco junto a ella.

-Oye Last-

La chica gruño entre sueños.

-te veías linda- el railgun la abrazó contra él para que ella no viera su cara pero estaba demasiado cansada para voltear- espero que lo hayas oído porque no te lo volveré a decir.

-misaka misaka te oyó- contestó la niña y Accelerator pudo escuchar su sonrisa.

-está bien- dijo y ambos durmieron


	3. PMS

Last order llego temprano al departamento. Accelerator estaba en la cocina preparándose un snack después de su entrenamiento, su guardiana se había ido a uno de sus viajes exploratorios a quien sabe que parte de Rusia. Last entró lentamente y cerró la puerta tras de ella sin percatarse de la presencia del Railgun quien la miró de reojo con extrañeza.

-¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

No hubo respuesta, la niña avanzó pesadamente hacia su alcoba. Esto extraño mas a Accelerator, porque Last siempre llegaba animada incluso si había tenido un mal día en la escuela. No escuchar su voz lo perturbó, por alguna extraña razón e instintivamente la siguió.

-Mocosa, te hablo a ti- dijo deteniéndose en la entrada de su cuarto. Al no escuchar ninguna contestación abrió la puerta abruptamente- pedazo de moco te dije que...

Accelerator se quedo ahí, quieto.

Last order estaba recostada en la cama, llorando quedamente, la cara roja y las manos en el vientre.

-Last- la llamó acercándose. Ella no contestó, seguía gimiendo quedito en la cama- oye...

Le tocó la frente, no era fiebre.

Accelerator miro alrededor, a un lado del tocador Last order había aventado su mochila de donde sobresalía un papel amarillo, una nota de la enfermería. El joven la tomó y la leyó: amenorrhea severa.

-¿Qué demonios...?-

-Alo?-

-Soy yo-

-¿qué quieres, estoy en medio de algo importante?-

-Amable como siempre-

-Tengo dos minutos, déjate de tonterías-

-Es Last, llegó temprano de la escuela sin hablar y esta temblando y retorciéndose en la cama, es obnocioso-

-le dieron una nota?-

-si-

-que dice?-

-Amenorrhea severa- su tutora tardó unos segundos en contestar-

-eh? sigues ahí?

-todos los hombres son así de idiotas?

-oye que te pasa? Y qué demonios es eso?

-inflamación severa de ovarios-

-qué demonios?

-La niña tiene la regla estúpido-

Accelerator miró de nuevo a Last entrando en un ligero estado de shock

-¿qué...?

-¿cómo que qué? es biología básica idiota-

-desde cuándo...?

-¿en serio me llamaste para esto? por dios accelerator, tiene catorce años... si lo siento señor en seguida... mira zoquete, hazte cargo de ella, adiós.

Yoshikawa colgó, dejando al railgun más desconcertado que nunca. cómo demonios se iba a hacer cargo de la niña, ¿y desde cuando pasaba por esto? ¿y por que nunca se lo había dicho?

-A-accelerator- se volvió al oír la voz de la niña.

¿Last?

-misaka misaka no se siente bien...- verla así la hacía sentir extraño, inquieto, enojado.

-iré por agua...-

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina el railgun pensaba en sus conocimientos para cuidar de una mujer y se daba cuenta entre mas pensaba que eran nulos. _¿Mujer? ¿desde cuando esa mocosa es una mujer? concéntrate idiota_, se dijo.

Pensó que un té estaría mejor. abrió internet en su celular y se quedó pensando un minuto que tenia que poner... finalmente se decidió: como cuidar a una chica en su periodo. no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado.

Pero qué demonios soy un nivel 5, no puedo andarme con estas estupideces

-no hay muestra de amor más sincera que cuidar de tu chica en estos días tan delicados _¿que chingados? _pensó Accelerator, no evitando sonrojarse- así que aquí dejamos algunos tips para que lo hagas correctamente...

_¿que clase de idiota soy leyendo esto?_

Cambió de página:

sexo durante el periodo

_qué gente, demonios_

_aquí hay algo decente_

infusiones

tomar baños calientes

mantener apretado contra el vientre una fuente de calor para desinflamar

un analgésico.

Accelerator escuchó un gemido más fuerte y se apresuró a preparar el té. entró al cuarto, Last se había quitado la falda.

-Misaka misaka no soporta el dolor…-

Accelerator se sentó junto a ella.

-siéntate Last- la niña obedeció y él le ayudó a sostener la taza. Last fue dando pequeños sorbos y el chico se pudo dar cuenta por la cercanía que realmente había crecido y que estaba muy linda y que verla sufriendo realmente era muy molesto.

Creo que es hora de tomar un baño Last-

-misaka misaka está de acuerdo- dijo last empezando a desabotonar su blusa

-oye espera- la detuvo Accelerator- sigo aqui

-Misaka misaka está muy cansada-

Accelerator dejó salir un suspiro y tomándola de la cadera la apretó contra su cuerpo y la llevó al baño donde empezó a llenar la tina.

-Misaka misaka está cómoda así-

-No te muevas tanto mocosa-

Cuando estuvo lista la tocó. cerciorándose de la temperatura.

-escucha Last debes de quitarte la ropa yo iré por tu bata...- antes de terminar la frase la chica ya se había metido a la bañera. -¡oye last!

-misaka misaka sentía mucho frío-

Accelerator sacudió la cabeza. por fin se decidió a meter sus baños en la bañera y desabotonar su blusa dejándola en ropa interior.

-Listo, iré por tu bata solo quédate así unos minutos-

-misaka misaka afirma perezosamente-

Cuando accelerator volvió, Last estaba casi dormida.

-Last, no te puedes dormir, esa cosa podría salir de ti en cualquier momento y además...- no pudo seguir, todo le parecía demasiado embarazoso.

la niña abrió los ojos de repente, más consciente.

-Esta bien, me siento algo mejor... además estoy usando tampones así que no pasa nada si estoy en el agua.

-¿y puedes decírmelo tan despreocupadamente?-

-No- admitió la chica- es solo que Misaka MIsaka ya causó muchos problemas, estaré bien si Accelerator me deja-

-Tonta no eres capaz ni de dar un paso tú sola, ni creas que te dejaré aquí, párate-

Last miró a su guardián con sorpresa pero obedeció. Accelerator trató de ignorar la ropa interior apretando contra el cuerpo de Last. -quitala, no te puedo secar con eso encima- dijo y se dio la vuelta.

Last obedeció de nuevo y se volvió del lado contrario.

-Misaka misaka esta lista-

Sin ver Accelerator acomodo como pudo la bata sobre sus hombros y Last pudo terminar de ponérsela.

-Ahora ven acá- Accelerator la cargó como antes y la llevó al sofá.

Iré por una pastilla, dijo y desapareció por el pasillo.

_Demonios, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan pequeña y linda? _buscó entre todas las pastillas algo que fuera recomendado para cólicos menstruales y finalmente encontró unas pastillas rosas en el cajón que usaba Yoshikawa en el baño,las llevó junto con un vaso de agua.

-¿quién te dijo que te levantaras?

-misaka misaka estaba mojando el sofa-

-eso no importa, siéntate ¿cómo te sientes?

-misaka misaka siente menos dolor ahora-

-ten tómalo con cuidado-

misaka misaka siente sueño con estas pastillas-

accelerator le acomodó el cabello.

-¿por qué no me dijiste?-

-en realidad, es la primera vez- admitió Last- es decir, misaka misaka tuvo una experiencia similar pero Yomikawa y Yoshikawa dijeron que podía ser solo un aviso.

\- ya veo-

-misaka misaka no pensó que las cosas se pondrían así, yo no quería causar problemas-

Accelerator la jaló al sofá apretándola contra él.

-eres una tonta, duérmete-

Last order empezaba a sentir el sopor de las pastillas. y se acurrucó sin decir nada en el cuerpo del chico.

-Misaka misaka lo siente mucho-

-pues no lo hagas, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, solo no empieces a actuar raro-

-misaka misaka no comprende-

-no quiero que lo comprendas, pero las chicas cuando crecen son insoportables, y la próxima vez dime las cosas primero a mi Yoshikawa nunca me dice nada-

-Misaka misaka no quería causar inconvenientes-

-mi trabajo es cuidarte, ahora duérmete-

-Sí-


	4. antojos

El sol se ponía en Ciudad académica y Accelerator maldecía en su mente al tráfico de la media tarde. El cabello que le había crecido hasta caerle por los hombros empezaba a incomodar. Con las manos en el volante y un dolor de cabeza creciente contenía sus ganas de sacar a todos los coches frente a él del carril con sus poderes.

"Maldita gente" pensaba "¿por que tienen coches? Caminen un poco malditos holgazanes".

Justo empezaba a avanzar cuando entró una llamada a su celular, era el número de su departamento pero estaba demasiado irritado como para contestar.

'Maldita sea, tomaré un atajo' y dió vuelta en el callejón más cercano manejando a toda velocidad, de nuevo empezó a sonar su celular y una vez más decidió ignorar la llamada.

De pronto escuchó una especie de clic en las bocinas del coche y una voz lo asaltó de repente:

-misaka misaka quiere saber por qué ignoras sus llamadas cuestiona misaka misaka molesta-

-¿qué demonios last…?-

-misaka misaka interfirió tus canales de comunicación-

-ya me di cuenta- suspiró el chico dando vueltas y vueltas por las calles-¿qué quieres que no puede esperar?

-dónde estás, misaka misaka desea saber-

-saliendo del laboratorio tonta, dónde más estaría-

-misaka misaka quiere que pases a swooshie's por unas golosinas-

Accelerator paró en seco antes de pasarse un alto

-¿tú piensas que soy tu mayordomo o qué niña tonta? ¿Cómo por qué me desviaría de tal manera solo para consentir a una mocosa estúpida como tu? Tal vez no lo sepas pero los adultos que trabajan salen cansados y lo que quieren es llegar a sus casas a comer algo y que nadie los moleste-

-por favoooooor ruega misaka misaka no dejaré de molestarte hasta que digas que sí dice misaka misaka determinante mientras da saltitos de frustración en el sillón y piensa maneras de ser lo más irritante posible-

-Laaaaast…- pero si algo había aprendido Accelerator de su tiempo con la niña es que tenía un talento especial para obligarlo a hacer cosas, y esto lo decía a modo de no aceptar que él tenía un punto suave que se activaba cuando escuchaba ese tono dulce e implorante que usaba con él.

-Accelerator haría muy feliz a misaka misaka si lo hiciera, estaría eternamente agradecida y…-

-Adiós mocosa molesta- y con esto el esper cortó las ondas que conectaban a last a su coche.

'No puedo creer lo egoísta que puede ser esa tonta', al pensar esto una imagen le brincó a la mente, los ojitos llorosos de Last y su distintivo puchero, tirada en el sofá con su uniforme de la secundaria y una manta alrededor de los hombros gritando que es malo malo.

'Carajo' pensó Accelerator tratando de contener el sonrojo de su cara y dio vuelta bruscamente en el semáforo más cercano.

Last Order se hizo un ovillo en el sofá mientras pensaba en lo malo que era su guardián. No escuchó cuando el cerrojo de la puerta se abrió ni los pasos en el pasillo, fue solo un golpe seco en la cabeza lo que la sacó de su micro depresión.

-auchi se queja misaka misaka con molestia- pero al mirar lo que la golpeó sus ojos se iluminaron como astros.-Aaaaaaaa golosinas de swooshie's exclama Misaka misaka emocionada, accelerator eres el mejor agradece misaka misaka efusivamente dispuesta a deborar todo el contenido de la bolsa.

Accelerator suspiró con molestia.

-vas a acabar rodando a tu habitación por golosa- pero Last no lo escuchó, el chico la miraba mientras se metía un pedazo de taffy a la boca, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su rostro brillante.

-misaka misaka va a reventar de felicidad muchas gracias accelera…- pero no terminó la frase porque en ese momento su guardián la acorraló contra el respaldo del sofá y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Cuando se separó del rostro de Last, ella estaba más roja que una cereza.

-A-accelerator…-

-¿Qué?- dijó él indiferente- yo también tengo antojos a veces mocosa- al ver a Last toda roja y petrificada en el sillón Accelerator se giró como medida preventiva de un sonrojo que amenazaba por apoderarse de su cara- como sea, tomaré una ducha.- y desapareció por el pasillo.

Ya en la regadera Accelerator saboreaba en sus labios los restos de dulce y Last en el sofá cubría con la bolsa ahora vacía de golosinas una sonrisa que no iba a poder borrar en un buen rato.


End file.
